The present relates generally to a negotiable instrument bank check specially designed for use in a document processing apparatus and more particularly to a proof and coding system including an apparatus for producing an image statement.
In the processing of documents representative of commercial transactions, particularly checks and credit card invoices, it has heretofore been necessary to run the documents through a number of separate and distinct processes in order to classify and sort the documents and glean from them all necessary information. For example, in the case of checks, the checks are first processed through a proof of deposit machine, where the checks are magnetically encoded with all pertinent information. The proof encoder system further utilizes a high speed magnetic character recognition reader and sorter to sort the checks into a variety of categories.
Subsequently, the checks are further sorted into even more categories and the checks written on the bank doing the processing (ON-US checks) are filed in a separate place. While the above process has been relatively accurate it has been quite time consuming.